


Phone calls are back in vogue

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Pepper is just generally awesome, Pepper-centric, Phil Coulson's Cellist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So how's the cellist?" Pepper asks, since she's had a week to piece together a working theory, to string together tiny snippets of information into a single cohesive idea.</p><p>Phil hums noncommittally. "She's dealing with it better," he says, almost hesitantly, seeming to choose his words with care. "She's... currently in between performances, and she's become a bit frustrated with the unchanging state of affairs in regards to her music."</p><p>Pepper does her best impression of Tony's victory fist-pump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone calls are back in vogue

1.

"So..." Pepper starts, carefully placing her pen down onto the table in front of her, still unsure about how far she should inquire. "How's the cellist?"

For a several seconds, the line is silent, and Pepper lets herself entertain the notion of Phil hanging up on her for a few moments before chuckling softly and discarding it.

_Phil wouldn't be that rude._

"I..." Phil starts, and Pepper is almost embarrassed by how she jerks to attention, poised in her (surprisingly uncomfortable, actually) chair, hanging onto every slightly staticky word. "She- she took it badly."

"Oh, Phil," Pepper sighs, but Phil cuts her off.

"But," he says, "We're trying to work it out. She... I know she doesn't owe me anything, after lying to her, letting her think I was- well, dead, but..."

_That's... interesting._

Pepper releases the breath she was quite consciously holding, worried that any sudden noises - even a simple exhalation - would cause Phil to shutter, to clam up, to put his Agent Coulson mask back into place. "I'm glad to hear that," she says, instead of the myriad of other questions that bubble to the forefront of her mind, making sure to infuse her tone with an extra shot of real warmth.

"Thank you," Phil says. "I... it means a lot. Now, I've got paperwork to attend to, so I'm afraid I won't infringe on much more of your time."

"Work waits for no one," Pepper intones, and is rewarded by the soft huff of breath that - from Phil - passes for a chuckle. "Anytime, Phil," she says, more sincerely, and she knows he hears by the slight pause before he hangs up.

When the mood strikes him, Phil can be just as evasive as Natasha. But Pepper isn't the CEO of Stark Industries just because Tony thought she was a pretty face, and she knows that sometimes, the things people don't say carry more weight than the things they do.

Considering they'd only believed Phil was dead for less than a week, and his uncertain relationship status... _why would an ordinary cellist - from Portland - receive news of Phil's death before Phil had time to rectify the issue?_

 

 

 

2.

"So how's the cellist?" Pepper asks, since she's had a week to piece together a working theory, to string together tiny snippets of information into a single cohesive idea.

Phil hums noncommittally. "She's dealing with it better," he says, almost hesitantly, seeming to choose his words with care. "She's... currently in between performances, and she's become a bit frustrated with the unchanging state of affairs in regards to her music."

Pepper does her best impression of Tony's victory fistpump.

Tony, like an unexpected fungal infection, has a habit of rubbing off on people. "I really hope she'll be provided with a chance to perform soon," she says, making sure her tone betrays none of her dawning realization. "It would be a shame for someone of her calibre to idle away."

Phil is silent for a few moments. "It would be, yes," he finally murmurs, and Pepper can't help her soft chuckle.

"Then it's a good thing she'll most likely return to the orchestra soon, is it not? I know cellists, in particular, are in quite high demand."

Pepper knows that if Phil were in public he wouldn't allow himself to openly laugh like he is now, so she lets herself enjoy it. "That they are," he finally concludes, with a final little breath of amusement. "Unfortunately, it appears that SHIELD agents are in quite high demand, too, and I have urgent business to attend to."

 _He's probably got a cellist to entertain_ , Pepper thinks, and smirks. "Don't worry about it, Phil," she says. "I know better than most how overbearing people can be when they want your attention."

As call ends with a soft click, Pepper ponders whether it would be better to arrange a delivery of mystery or romance novels to Phil's apartment.

 

 

 

3.

Pepper opens with the question she's been waiting to ask ever since Phil last called her. "So how's the cellist?"

"It's nice to hear you've missed me," Phil deadpans, and Pepper covers her mouth to muffle her snort.

"Oh, shush, you," Pepper says, when she can speak again. "It's been a long time since I've gossiped about a blossoming romance."

She's become more attuned to the man that is Phil Coulson as a side effect of their little talks, and she knows that a slight hesitation is a sure sign that Phil's blushing. Even though it still rankles that Phil, until recently, only contacted her with a private number, allowing her no other avenue to chat bar physically storming his apartment door, Pepper really does enjoy having someone to commiserate about paperwork and responsibility with. Truth be told, working with the Avengers is like herding cats.

 _It's a good thing I like them_ , she decides. Both statements apply.

"She's actually due to perform another piece soon," Phil finally replies, and is that-

Pepper tries not to do Tony's victory fistpump again, because that is the unmistakable sound of a smile coloring Phil's words.

"The orchestra finally requires her talents again," he continues, "And she's glad that she'll have more chances to perform."

"I bet she is," Pepper murmurs, thinking back to the numerous replacement targets she's had to order for Stark Tower's indoor shooting range. "Well, I know I'm glad she's finally regained her creative outlet, and I think the other instrumentalists will be just as happy to know she's back."

"They are," Phil says enthusiastically. "She's received a very warm welcome back."

Pepper laughs. "From what you've told me about her, I'd assume she would be quite surprised, wouldn't she?"

"Oh, she was," Phil says, and even through her phone, Pepper can detect the unmistakable affection in his tone, even though it's not directed at her.

She's about to reply when Darcy barges through the door. "We have three agents from Research and Development claiming that Tony's stolen another one of their prototypes again!"

When the sounds of a heated argument filter up to her office, Pepper meets Darcy's eye, and they both wince in unison. Pepper tries, and fails, not to be heartened by their solidarity. "Sorry, Phil, but I'm afraid it's my turn to cut the call short," she says, already rising.

"This wouldn't be concerning Stark and certain missing prototypes, would it?" Phil asks, concerned. "I could warn you next time."

Pepper laughs. "I'd really rather not. It's always a fair bet that Tony will get in trouble, and finding out the reason is half the fun."

"I could always lend you my taser," he says, seemingly innocent, but Pepper knows better. "I'll talk to you soon."

 

 

 

4.

"How's the cellist?" Pepper asks softly. She really shouldn't be doing this in the middle of a board of directors' meeting, but she only just got Phil's text and, well...

_Worrying is allowed. It's not like they aren't going to rehash some previous arguments anyway._

"She's..." Phil stops. Pepper, for a moment, considers ending the charade, explicitly stating that she knows - she _knows_ \- but it seems to help Phil speak more openly, so she bites her tongue. "She's taking a few days off, for rest. Her performance was quite draining, and she wants a bit of time to recuperate."

Pepper exhales. "Will she be able to make her next performance?"

"Last time she had to take a rest of... of this proportion, she was performing again within less than a week. I think she'll return in time."

"That's good to hear," Pepper says, deciding to steer the conversation into slightly lighter territory. "Do you think it would be possible for me to watch her perform? I have a feeling it would be enjoyable for the both of us."

It takes Phil a moment to answer, but when he does, it's with a hint of levity. "I think it would be almost improbably easy to find you the best seats in the house."

Pepper, forgetting where she is for a moment, lets herself smile.

"Yes, Miss Potts?" barks one of the more contemptuous of the directors. "Is there something you'd like to share with us?"

Pepper tries not to roll her eyes, she really does, but apparently she's been spending too much time around Natasha. Then again, she has been idling for a while, and this could be an opportunity to stir the board into action again. "Call you back," she whispers, tucking her phone back into her purse, before rising to address the table as a whole.

"I'd like to begin my systematic dismantling of your arguments by first addressing a number of misconceptions you seem to have regarding my role as the chair of this board," she says, and feels a surge of perverse amusement at the way the older directors flush an oddly similar shade of purple.

_Time to remind them why I'm the boss._

 

 

 

5.

"So how's the cellist?" Pepper sighs, rubbing her forehead distractedly. She'd managed to pass her idea through the board, but as usual, it was an uphill climb every step of the way, fighting tooth and nail in order to prevent her suggestions from getting shot down. Some of the older ones fight dirty. _  
_

"She's already reinvigorated," Phil says, and he sounds almost as strained as she does. He speaks slightly louder, then, as if intending to be heard by an eavesdropper. "I still think it's a good idea for her to rest for the remainder of her allocated time."

 _Wow, I wonder who he's addressing_.

"I'd like to say that that's good to hear, but I have a feeling it won't do either of you much good," Pepper teases, because she's less restrained when she's tired, but immediately backtracks when Phil doesn't immediately reply. "Oh, I'm sorry-"

"No, no, sorry, that was my fault," Phil says. "I... it's the first time we've actually spoken about what we have. About, um, our relationship."

"Phil, that's great," Pepper breathes, stopping herself from enthusing more since she knows Phil isn't finished yet.

"And, well..."

_He's blushing. I know he's blushing._

"She's been receiving an increasing amount of propositions, lately," Phil continues, and Pepper stops herself from humming in agreement through sheer force of will. "She's better known in musical circles, and she's become quite influential, and now... well, now she thinks it's a good idea to let people know that she's in a committed relationship."

Pepper's school days are long behind her, but she still finds herself wanting to squeal like a teenage girl. "Is it too forward to offer my early congratulations?" she asks, instead, and Phil chuckles.

"Not at all. As a matter of fact, it would be welcomed, since I've been planning to speak with the team regarding my relationship status at the soonest possible opportunity."

"Hey," Pepper says, because she's managed to pick up on the small note of worry in Phil's voice. "I've got your back. And so does the cellist."

Phil sighs. "You're right. And... Pepper?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Pepper smiles wistfully. "Anytime, Phil."

 

 

 

+1.

"But, but-" Tony splutters, hands gesturing ineffectually. " _The cellist!_ "

Pepper meets Clint's eye.

His mouth twitches.

She smiles back, and her grin grows wider when he chuckles softly.

And suddenly they're both laughing, and Phil's joining in, and the rest of the Avengers are looking on in complete confusion.

Except Natasha, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> And NOBODY saw that one coming. Yup.


End file.
